itsagameofspinthebottlehashtagfandomcom-20200214-history
Autocrat Highborn
Autocrat Highborn is an original character created by Sum. He is a seadweller born of violet blood and also a sadist. He’s the former leader of the imperial military on his planet which is one that was conquered by the troll race but is not Alternia. He is the ancestor of Gālord Dagros and post-scratch version of Jakodi Dagros. He doesn't believe much in redrom since most of his “ pity” is used on his moirail, the emperor of their planet. He does, however, take a rather strong liking to the caliginous quadrant, most intrigued by the way hatred and romance are fused into one thing. He currently has Dave Strider as his Kismesis. History Autocrat grew up in an era where slavery of the lower cast was popular. Most lowbloods where born into slavery and so, being a violet blood troll and born into wealth, he was surrounded by servants to bid his every whim. His lusus, Octodad, was a very compassionate custodian and tried to be as nurturing as possible, fearing to ever tell him no, as it might harm his self-development. At a young age Autocrat showed a sadistic nature. He would often abuse and torment his servants for the slightest error or misunderstanding him and expressed true joy from this. By the time that it could no longer be denied that he was going to grow into a cruel and heinous being, his lusus feared punishing him for his behavior as he would just take out his anger at being told what to do on him. At six sweeps old he agreed to a moirailegance with His Admirable Monarch, who was to be the heir to the throne. Originally, this was due to the mindset that one should always date up in the casts and he would never have any sort of relationship with any cast lower than himself. Over the sweeps their moirailegance grew stronger and proved to be beneficial, showing Autocrat that compassion wasn't the weakness he thought it was for so long. At eight sweeps he met a young troll who was titled as The Contour. Though Autocrat has hard views that highbloods so close to royalty, such as himself, should never date down on the spectrum, he couldn't help but feel charisma. He described him as the “Only lowblood that doesn't repulse me.” They spent time getting to know each other for a few sweeps Meantime, His Admirable Monarch came into power with high spirits, having to defeat the previous ruler successfully. He had plans to change the hemospectrum to be more like it was on Beforeus, when trolls of higher casts would take care of the trolls of the lower casts, which clashed with Autocrats’ views and drove a slight wedge between them. The slight distance remained and Autocrat went into the military, quickly rising through the ranks. One day, after a sweep of distance, His Admirable Monarch came to Autocrat. He spoke in a delirious manner that confused and frightened Autocrat. It wasn't a secret that most highbloods fell into madness in their later years, but he was only just entering his eleventh sweep. His condition descended at a quick rate, eventually he made less and less sense. This caused Autocrat to spend less time with Contour as he had his moirail to tend to. In half a sweep Autocrat was basically a 24/7 caretaker for His Admirable Monarch, and because of this, reverted back to viewing redrom as a weakness. He slowly became more hostile toward Contour, with the intentions of shifting into a “stronger” quadrant, such as Kismesitude. Contour didn't take well to this though, as he couldn't change the love he had for Autocrat and it resulted in the relationship deteriorating completely. The sweeps to come resulted in Autocrat becoming the leader of the Imperial Militia as well as His Admirable Monarch’s right hand man. He led many wars to conquer planets for the troll race to continue to expand. Contour moved on and developed a redrom with someone the cast below him. Autocrat still had strong feelings for Contour and grew jealous. If he couldn't be with Contour no one would be. He eventually spent time trying to gather evidence that Contour’s matesprit was breaking some sort of law but instead, found evidence that Contour was plotting a rebellion. He took the opportunity, ordering his arrest and plotting what to do with him. His first thoughts where to imprison him for life, but quickly his thought patter took a more morbid turn. He considered public execution and after some more thought he decided on torture. He still had strong feelings for him, but decided that there was no better way to numb himself of the weakness of love then to unleash his worst nightmare onto the man that he still felt for. After months of torture Contour passed on and what Autocrat thought would be the feeling of release and freedom was actually pain and emptiness. Perhaps that’s what the beginning of becoming numb to love was like? Perhaps to no longer feel one had to experience everything at once. He spent the next couple hundred sweeps as a ruthless war leader, slaughtering the weak and conquering territory. He fought to keep slavery and suppression strong, destroying anyone who came to stand up against him. His Admirable Monarch’s sanity gradually deteriorated to the point where he gave Autocrat power to do whatever his judgment called for, convinced that Autocrat would do what would be best for their race. He took full advantage of this power, tightening the laws that suppressed lowbloods to the point that every lowblood would be culled or born into slavery, psychic powers determining what fate they’d endure. He himself owned several slaves, of which he tortured and killed regularly. Generations of trolls came and passed and soon it came time for the descendants to be born, as customs on their planet called for. The hatchings started from highest to lowest, as highbloods lived the longest. He was in his thousands when his descendant, Gālord was hatched. However, before his descendant came into the world, His Admirable Monarchs was hatched. Dasrar was passive from the day he was hatched, which Autocrat insisted was a weakness and that Admirable should cull him and start over. His Admirable Monarch just wouldn't listen though. He insisted there was something special about the grub and it would lead their race to great victories. When Gālord was hatched, a sweep or so after Dasrar, their bond began. As they grew older Autocrat chested his descendant for getting close to the “failed heir” as he insisted he wouldn't be around long enough to contribute to anything rather he was culled because of his passive nature or he failed when the day came that he had to challenge His Admirable Monarch for the throne. Gālord brushed off his ancestors’ words, thinking he was being bitter and in the wrong. This aggravated Autocrat, as he felt his descendant would become tainted if they grew close. As it would be, they soon developed a moirailegance. This fueled Autocrat's desire to get rid of the heir. He tried to reason with Admirable but he wouldn't hear his pleas, insisting that when the time came Dasrar would live up to and exceed expectations as an heir. Autocrat would see to it that he wouldn't have the chance to. Over the sweeps Dasrar grew to show interest in the needs and rights of lowbloods, vouching to change the hemocast such as Autocrat's own moriail once did. It conflicted with Autocrat how similar they were but he pushed his feelings aside to focus on what his goal was when it came to the young heir. As time went on the planet caught wind of a culling of the lime cast on other planets, the reasoning being that they were a danger to the upper cast. Autocrat spent his time devising a strategy to convince the emperor that the other planets where in the right and that they should follow suit. Not even a sweep later his efforts paid off and so he got the militia together and headed out to where the limebloods hailed outside the kingdoms walls. He lead an attack on the first tribe they approached and came across a particular limeblood that seemed to have a familiar spark of need to survive, fighting against him despite not being strong enough to win. After a moment he realized who this troll reminded him of, which was The Contour. His decision was set then and there and he decided that he would take him in as a gift for his own descendant, hopefully sparking some sort of inner monster he felt needed to be triggered so that Gālord could unlock his full potential and continue Autocrat’s legacy. However, his attempts failed, and instead Gālord treated the limeblood with respect and dignity. This infuriated Autocrat and he decided to run experiments on him while Gālord wasn't looking. Autocrat soon caught on to a poorly hidden moirailegance between the limeblood and one of his own servants and decided to take his frustrations out on that particular servant. One day while he was taking his anger out on the lowblood, the limeblood stumbled upon the scene and immediately tried to intervene, which caused Autocrat to turn on him. Gālord wasn't far from the scene and felt a bad feeling that told him to see what Autocrat was up to and came across the brutal scene, pulling the limeblood away and getting a hard backhand from his ancestor. After that night the lowblood disappeared and Autocrat became more angry. He blamed Gālord who claimed that the lowblood snuck out when he was on errands with Dasrar to the city. The distance between the two grew more intense until Autocrat became so detached from his descendant he decided that it might be better for him to have him killed and start over. Relationships Dave Strider The Contour Ramzes Advras His Admirable Monarch